


by the noose around your neck

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, First Meetings, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: “Tell me a secret.”
Killua snorted. “Why?”
“You said you were bored. Earlier, remember? In our cell?”
Killua stared at the other teen. He said, “Well, yeah, but not anymore. We’re about to get hung in front of the Noble Nostrade and half the Kingdom. Can’t be bored when I’m about to freakin’ die.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HunterxHunter.
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr but a lot of people seemed to like it so I decided to post it on here! I was asked by an anon to write a drabble from a writing meme. The number from the meme was 45: "Tell me a secret."
> 
> My tumblr: http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/

“Tell me a secret.”

Killua snorted. “Why?”

“You said you were bored. Earlier, remember? In our cell?”

Killua stared at the other teen. He said, “Well, _yeah_ , but not anymore. We’re about to get hung in front of the Noble Nostrade and half the Kingdom. Can’t be bored when I’m about to freakin’ die.”

Gon shrugged. “Better late than never, right? There has to be something you want to get off your chest before you go to heaven.”

 “I’m not going to heaven,” Killua said in disbelief. Were they actually having this conversation? “If I’m going anywhere, its hell.”

Gon actually giggled at that. Giggled!

“Oh, Killua,” he said with a glowing smile. “You’re too pretty to go to hell.”

Killua’s mouth fell open. “You have got to be joking.”

“Nope!” Gon chirped.

Then he _winked_ at him.

Killua gaped. He knew nothing about this weirdo with spikey hair and golden-brown eyes. He had only met Gon Freecss two days ago, in fact. They’d been forced to share the most heavily guarded prison cell underneath the Nostrade Castle together and were both sentenced to death less than a day later. Killua had tried to ignore Gon at first, but the idiot was more persistent then Killua had originally gave him credit for.

So now they were on a first-name basis, standing on top a stage with nooses hung around their necks as they waited for death, and Gon wanted to know a secret.

Typical. Just typical.

“Fine,” Killua muttered and Gon instantly brightened beside him. “Got nothing better to do anyway. Here’s my secret: I killed the last Queen before the King took her place.”

Gon gasped. “But- Killua, the last Queen died when we were five!”

“And?”

“They said it was done by the Zoldycks! You know, the infamous killing guild?”

“Your point?” Killua snapped. “Did you think I was locked up because I stole some gold or did something stupid like that?! Don’t be an idiot. I’m a professional murderer.” 

He looked out in front of them to where a random moron was reading out their charges to a bloodthirsty audience. “And now they’re going to kill me.”  

He expected Gon to shy away. He had counted on that, in fact, because it meant no more yapping or singing in the middle of the night or, even worse, _jokes_. He had thought he would be done with Gon Freecss forever.

Fate, however, seemed to have other plans.

“Wow, Killua, that’s- that’s _perfect!”_

Killua’s head snapped around. Gon was grinning at him, smile so wide Killua could see the sunlight reflecting off his teeth. He couldn’t look happier if Killua had told him he was his guardian angel.

“W-what?!” Killua stammered. “What are you talking about! Why would knowing _that_ be perfect?!”

Gon did a half-jiggle dance thing, like he couldn’t contain his excitement. He said excitedly, “Because, that means you’ll fit in perfect with my friends!”

Killua rolled his eyes to the sky. If there was a God, he prayed the old man would give him the strength to make it through this conversation. Or maybe, if he was lucky, they would hang him before he had to listen to any more of Gon’s mind-numbing babble.

“Why,” Killua said through his clenched teeth. “-the hell would I care about your friends.”

“’Cause, they’re _my_ secret, Killua; I’m one of the leaders of the Extermination Guild!”

Killua felt his blue eyes widen involuntarily. He lowered his gaze to Gon but the other just beamed. For the first time in a while, Killua was speechless.

“You’re one of the rebels,” he finally whispered. “You want to take down King Meruem.”

“Yeah, exactly! I got caught on purpose as a distraction but now my allies are coming to save us!”

“Coming to save _you_ , you mean,” Killua said as his mind whirled. If Gon was telling the truth- and Killua had a sense that he was because Gon was one of those bizarrely honest types- then chaos was about to break lose any second now. Would he be able to escape on his own?

“But if I tell them you’re with me,” Gon insisted. “They’ll take you too!”

“You’re assuming I want to come with you.”

Gon’s cheeks puffed out. “You should!”

“Why?” Killua hissed. “You’re annoying! You talk too much! You know, I actually feel _bad_ for your friends.”

Gon pouted. “You’re mean, Killua. Besides, you’re my friend too!”

Oh, wow. This was all too much to take in. Especially right before he died. And, really, shouldn’t that guy be done reading the charges by now? Killua knew that he had done a lot of bad stuff, but this was really-

“Killua.”

There was something almost unsettling in the way Gon whispered Killua’s name- like it was a prayer offered to the angles, or a sacred word not meant to be heard by mortal ears. It forced Killua’s brain to stutter to a stop and his heart to jump up to his throat.

Killua faced Gon to see the teen gazing at him with an intensity that made Killua’s heart pound against his ribs.

“Killua,” Gon breathed. “Run away with me.”

Killua could feel his cheeks growing warm. He couldn’t make his mouth move to answer.

Gon continued, more insistent now, leaning forward even as the noose rubbed against the skin on his neck, “You don’t wanna stay here and do nothing. I know it. Come with me, and we can do anything we want. I promise.”

Killua found his voice and said hoarsely, “What about Meruem?”

“We’ll take care of him first, but after that. After that we can run away, if you want. Or we could stay and run the world. Just me and you, making our own rules and not caring what anyone else thinks. We could do it. I know we could.”

Gon’s eyes were burning and for a moment Killua thought he was drowning.

Killua swallowed thickly. “Why? Why me? We met two days ago; you don’t know anything about me. I could kill you tomorrow.”

Gon paused. Then, he smiled.

“’Cause. You were the only one dangerous enough to be in that cell with me. That means we’re the same. I can trust you to be as crazy as I am.”

Killua didn’t respond. The person reading off their charges had fallen silent and a different man dressed in black was approaching them.

His options were pretty limited. He could either let himself be killed, take the opportunity to escape if Gon’s so-called friends arrived, or-

Or he could take his chances, leave with the insane but also strangely mesmerizing teen by his side, and live on his own terms by his own rules.

He breathed in deep. It really wasn’t much of a choice at all.

“Okay. Why not? I’ll go with you. You better not make me regret this, though.”

Gon’s answering grin was sharp enough to cut steel. He grabbed Killua’s hand- grip gentle but firm, so warm it was almost hot- and held on tight. Killua squeezed back, not knowing what else to do, but accepting the fact that his fate was now unavoidably tied to the star of a boy that was Gon Freecss.

The man dressed in black reached for a lever, a lever that would yank the floor out underneath them and make the noose choke their necks in an instant-

And that’s when all hell broke loose.


End file.
